Road of Petals
by Tenshikiss
Summary: It's Sakura's 18th bday yay! ooopps! it seems that Syaoran and Tomoyo seems to be hiding somethig...What is it? Well, find out in this story!


Well, once again, first of all, I do not own CCS, Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Kero-chan, Sakura's dad, and Touya. (I only wish I did).

It was Sakura's birthday. She turned 18 years old. Sakura calmly went down.

"Good morning." Said Sakura.

"Good morning, monster. Oh my, this monster is getting older and bigger! You'll break the house!" said Touya.

"I'm not a monster!" said Sakura.

"Happy birthday, Sakura." Sakura's father came out of the kitchen.

The three people started eating the breakfast.

Sakura went to her college. She went inside the classroom. Her friends gathered around her and greeted happy birthday and gave gifts to her.

Sakura sat beside Tomoyo. Tomoyo greeted happy birthday and gave her a gift. Sakura opened the gift from Tomoyo. It was a cherry blossom pendant necklace. The flower made from diamonds and chain made from silver.

"It's pretty. Can I really have it?" said Sakura.

"Of course, don't be silly. It's my gift to you." Said Tomoyo smiling.

"Where is Syaoran?" asked Sakura.

"He said he will be not attending school. May be he is has a cold. I saw him near the ocean late at night." Said Tomoyo.

"Poor Syaoran." Said Sakura.

"But he dropped by my house just this early morning. He said I should give this to you. It's a gift from Syaoran. He said never open it until you see white roses. It's pretty weird." Said Tomoyo.

After class, Sakura went out from the school building.

"Ahhh! It feels great to be eighteen." Said Sakura.

When she looked down she saw a rose and remembered what Tomoyo had said. She opened her bag. Kero-chan suddenly came out of the bag.

"Happy birthday!" he said.

"Hi, Kero."

Sakura opened the gift. There was a piece of paper with a written message.

"Read it, Sakura." Said Kero-chan.

"It says… 'Follow the roses.'" Sakura read the message.

Sakura followed the roses. It lead her to an ocean. She continued as she went inside a ferry. It was dark.

The light suddenly broke the dark. There was Syaoran standing in Tuxedo. The room was filled with white roses. He went nearer to Sakura and gave her eighteen bunch of roses.

"Happy birthday, Sakura." Said Syaoran.

Tomoyo suddenly appeared and took Sakura to a dressing room. Tomoyo dressed her up in a beautiful red spaghetti strap dress.

"You look beautiful, Sakura." said Syaoran.

"It was you, Syaoran." Sakura started crying.

Syaoran wrapped his arms around Sakura. "Please don't cry. It's your birthday."

"Thank you, Syaoran. This is the most romantic gift I've ever received." Said Sakura.

The two sat on the chair and ate a romantic dinner. Tomoyo hid the camera between the flowers and left the place with Kero-chan.

"To spice up the date." Tomoyo turned on a romantic duet of Syaoran and Sakura on their first date.

"This is the duet we sang during out first date." Said Sakura.

"It's been 2 years already." Said Syaoran.

"2 wonderful years." Said Sakura.

Another romantic song began playing. Syaoran stood up and welcomed Sakura for a dance. The dance floor was covered with white rose petals and red balloons. Sakura and Syaoran started dancing. Sakura rested her head on Syaoran's chest as Syaoran hugged her back.

The two's face went nearer and nearer as they kissed passionately.

"Syaoran…" said Sakura.

"Sakura….." said Syaoran.

Me: well, that's the end of the story!

Kero-chan: it was excellent!

Tomoyo: Sakura and Syaoran went into a whole new level!

Sakura: thank you, I enjoyed the night.

Syaoran: I'm so happy for you, happy birth day, Sakura.

Me: well, do you know how much I spent for that party!

Tomoyo: I saw your bill, it was soooo expensive.

Me: but, at least the two love birds enjoyed the night, I'm happy with it.

Kero-chan: that's the point!

-me and kero have friendship shake hand-

Tomoyo: well, that's it! We have to go now.

Me: we'll have another party for Sakura…at my house!

Kero-chan: don't forget to send reviews!

All: bye!


End file.
